godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Mo-Ri
|age = 17 (biologically) chronologically (Over 1000+) |gender = Male |style = Renewal Taekwondo (리뉴얼 태권도) |level = 6 (13) 26 (limited removed) 43 (Hui Mo-ri) |hp = 780 |gp = 56 |family = Jin Tae-Jin (adoptive grandfather) Uma (Sworn brother) |debut = Chapter 1 |occupation = G.O.H. Participant,student |charyeok = none |affiliation = Metropolitan Team Han Dae-Wi Yu Mi-Ra Nine Kings |Korean = 진모리 |species = God Demon Mount Hwagwa Monkey |Alias = Sūn Wùkōng Son Oh-gong Monkey King King of the Heavens The Stone Monkey Jechundesung King of Vermin |weapon = Ruyi Jingu Bang Flying Sparrow Cloud Gourd Yongpyo |Status = Unknown}} Jin Mo-Ri ''(Kor: 진모리)'' is the main protagonist of G.O.H. He is introduced as an arrogant,carefree child obsessed with fighting. However his true identity is that of the great god Sun Wukong (The Monkey King), leader of the Mount Hwagwa Monkey and one of the Nine Kings of the Sage Realm. He cannot be defeated by human beings as he is not human himself. To truly defeat him, another Demon/God would have to do that. One of the Japan Team's shaman member states that his future and as well his death could not be seen. As of late, his True Form power is equal and/or above his grandfather. Currently, Jin Mo-Ri's whereabouts are unknown. Appearance He is of average height and has an athletic build. He is usually seen wearing a sleeping-mask on his head like a pair of sunglasses. His eyes are black with a golden, glowing spot in the center that turns into a cross or cross-hairs that runs to the edge of his black irises when he gets riled up or excited in some way. When he is awakened he wears tiger skin clothes and has a winged band around his head which weakens him. His eyes are blue with a black spot in the center that turns into a cross or cross-hairs that runs to the edge of his blue irises. After being in the Eight Trigrams Jail and gaining power from his subordinates his irises can turn red. Personality Jin is shown to be playful, honest and lighthearted young man that primarily seeks nothing more than a good fight. He is fairly kind and hospitable to strangers, and develops strong bonds of loyalty with his friends. Apparently he is weak against people he has lost to becoming quite submissive. When angered Mo-Ri usually carries an expressionless face and will mercilessly beat the person responsible for his anger. Many people who have witnessed his fighting prowess acknowledge his strength and are terrified of ever engaging in battle with him. Despite his tough nature, Mo-Ri was shown to easily tear down when someone mention his parents, thinking they abandoned him in the mountain. Mo-Ri is shown to dislike Charyeok, believing that you don't have to use others for powers. History At least 1000+ years before the start of the G.O.H plot, when the monkey king was young he went to the Heavenly Realm and challenged the gods there eventually gaining a reputation of killing the gods he encountered. At least 600+ years before the start of the G.O.H plot, the monkey king along with the Nine Kings of the Sage Realm went to war with the Heavenly Realm. He eventually fought against the Nine tailed fox but to the monkey kings dismay their fight was interrupted and the king was captured and put into the 8 trigrams jail. Although he eventually broke out with the help of his army giving him strength. The war lasted for many years but it was inevitably ended with the loss for the Sage Realm. The monkey king eventually fought against them once again, He was captured and upon his return he acted as an emissary between the gods and the Sage Realm. However something happened that caused him to disappear and regress into the form of a baby and encase himself in a crystal. At least 20+ years before the start of the God of High School plot, Jin Tae-Jin and his RE Taekwondo Force was on a mission called Mission Gilgamesh in North Korea. After a huge fight with one of the fur clones of the Monkey King and eventually victory the clone gave Mo-Ri, encased in a green crystal, to Tae-Jin to watch over and protect. Seventeen years prior to the start during the fight against Jin Tae-Jin and the Six he emerged from the crystal causing a massive explosion and led to the defeat of Kim Oong-Nyuh. He was later raised in the mountains and trained by Tae-Jin until he was around eight years old when he was sent to school to make friends and be around other people in the city. He learned Renewal Taekwondo from his grandfather and is most exceptional at it, being one of the strongest competitors in the G.O.H tournament. Plot A Round With God While looking for someone strong to fight, Jin Mo-Ri meets Judge R, who invites him to join The God of High School Tournament. Having no interest whatsoever, he ignores him, until R punched past Jin's head, cutting his cheek and several of the trees in front of him. Intrigued, Jin requests a fight with R, stating he'll accept the G.O.H invitation if R beats him. R accepts the fight, and subsequently defeats Jin, and thus Jin loses his first fight. When he gets up, Jin acknowledges R as being strong enough for him to use his legs. Breaking R's arm, he agrees to join G.O.H. Just before the preliminaries, he meets Han Dae-Wi and Yu Mi-Ra, who helped him stop a robber and continue to the preliminaries. Once there, the preliminaries turn into a brawl, where Jin playfully gets through most of the fight. Eventually, he and 31 other fighters made it to a one-on-one tournament, including Gang Man-Suk, a 19 year old fighter who uses ITF Taekwondo, with a physical level of 12. Jin Mo-Ri, Han Dae-Wi, and Yu Mi-Ra become friends and go through the tournament with no problems, until Gang Man-Suk attempts to nearly break off Go Gam-Do's arms, in which Mo-ri interferes. Despite the crowd's reaction of Mo-ri having to fight the overpowered Man-Suk, he quickly disposes of him, surprising everyone when his physical level spikes from 6 to 13. The judges detain him for interfering in a match, and for his Taekwondo technique, which was used only by one other person, his grandfather, Jin Tae-Jin. Mo-ri's straightforward nature and confidence in his grandfather makes him reveal his grandfather's location easily to the judges. Sending men to capture his grandfather, Mo-ri is held hostage by them, expecting his grandfather to surrender, only for Tae-Jin to laugh and say Mo-ri would beat them if they messed with him. The judges, after a narrow vote and Bak Mu-Jin's decision, decide that for him to re-enter the tournament he would have to beat Judge Q, with the winner being the first one to strike their opponent down. Q, although initially reluctant, only decides to fight after Mo-ri constantly complains that he wants to fight R. Q knocks him unconscious with one punch, saying they'll officially fight to determine his fate in the tournament later. Mo-ri is now very excited to fight him, marking this his second lost. While Mo-ri is sleeping, he hears a voice call him out. Sleepwalking his way to the origins of the voice while looking for food, he finds Na Bong-Chim tied up. Na Bong-Chim tells Mo-ri that he'll destroy his enemies if he let him go, while Mo-ri himself looks around, looking for food. Mo-ri eats the Sage's Pill, causing Na Bong-Chim to freak out. Asking one more time for Mo-ri to let him go, he tells him to use the computer which holds his locks. Although Bong-Chim forgets the password and tells him Bak, the one who tied him up, would make the password impossible to guess, Jin uses his grandfather's name and unlocks the locks. When Na found out Mo-Ri is Tae-Jin's grandson, he attempts to stab him through his heart, only to narrowly miss when Jin barely counters with a kick. Realizing Jin Mo-ri has potential, Bong-Chim lets him live. Jin wakes up in the bathroom, only to find out that he had to run to the match quickly. Jin, having a burning feeling inside him, barely manages to get to the arena. Q, thinking the match would be over quickly, strikes at Jin quickly, only for Jin to suddenly appear infront of him and takes of his glasses, and knocks him over softly. Q, very much angry, attack Jin even though the match is over. Jin fights back, the Sage's Pill taking over his subconscious, and quickly overwhelms him, only for Q to suddenly stop him. Q's GP spiked up to 2500, with a image of a Joker appearing behind him. Q slashes him, causing the judges to stop him. Na comes into the arena to confirm Jin is dead, only for him to stand up again. R comes up and tells Jin to stop, only for R to knock Jin unconscious, just as Jin was about to say he was hungry. Jin, with the help of Na's acupuncture, recovered fully, with Na wondering why the Sage's Pill didn't seem to affect Jin. Na Bong-Chim believes it is due to Jin being capable of holding more of the energy the pill generates than the single pill was able to generate. An image of his thoughts showed Jin being compared to a normal man and holding the same amount of energy as a normal man with it taking up a much smaller area within his body. Mo-Ri and his friends Dae-Wi and Mi-Ra were walking home together, another robber appears and takes another old woman's bag. Mo-Ri and Mi-Ra team up again to stop him (stealing an unfortunate extra's bike), but then a strange man who took Mi-Ra's sword appears and stops the robber with a single strike. Mo-Ri later hears that Mi-Ra is getting married to the CEO who stopped the robber, then later gets Dae-Wi with him and goes to talk Mi-Ra out of the marriage since she can get anything she wanted by the wish and she shouldn't marry someone for other reason. She rebuts with the fact that they do not know for sure whether or not they would really grant their wish. Nationals During the one month that takes place between A Round with God and Nationals. '''Jin Mo-Ri spends the month reading a beginner's in Acupuncture book, practicing what he learned on patients, and resting, while his friends train and learn more about the G.O.H tournament, and what to expect in the Nationals. As they meet and go to the Nationals, they run into Han-Ryang, who takes Jin's money and plays around with him. Jin Pum-Gwang and his team sees this and they get into a small scrabble, but eventually they continued into the arena and they face each other in the first round. However, Jin accidentally uses acupuncture on himself and weakens himself, making him lose embarrassingly to Na Gi-Dong. Fortunately for him, Dae-Wi and Mi-Ra manage to win for him. A few days later, after Park Il-Pyo's match, he meets Park himself and they have a quick spar, which ends with a draw. Later, he leaves to go home, only to be surprised when Han Dae-Wi and Yu Mi-Ra surprise him with a birthday party, which eventually ends up turning into a food fight, remembering his grandfather's words that he had gained friends. A day later Jin Mo-Ri is approached by young man, claiming to know where Jin’s grandfather,Jin Tae-Jin is. As the young man explains about how the players in the Jeju Team are all imposters and how his team was kid. He shows Jin his special ability,Doppelganger, which allowed him to leave a copy of himself back at the place they were holding him before he escaped. Jin messages his team about his whereabouts and heads to action. Awhile later, Jin and the young man infiltrate an old factory, where the young man claimed Jin Mo-ri’s grandfather is held. And after Jin finds what he believes to be his grandfather, the two are ambushed with the whole thing turning out to be a trap by Fei-Long. After the explosion of the Jin Tae-Jin clone, Jin faces Fei-Long. After his fight with Fei-Long, Jin Mo-Ri arrives just in time to save Mira from a brutal execution by Lee Ma-Rin, tagging Mira out. Then at the start of round 2, Ma-Rin questions Jin on the whereabouts of Fei-Long, in which Mori does not answer, but when Ma-Ein is about to strike, Jin attacks and paralyzes Ma-Rin, throwing him out the ring afterwards. When round 3 starts, Jin Mo-ri faces of Myung Moon-Dae, who reveals that he has been using Sound Waves in order to throw off the Metropolitan Team, but as soon as the match begins, Jin beats Moon-Dae in only a few minutes flat. With round 3 ending quickly, the last of the Jeju team Na Han-Sung, using the National Treasure, Bong-Seon. Half way through the deadly fight, Jin uses Green Dragon Horn and Twin Dragon to finish off Han-Sung, since Jin used the No Pain Nabong Technique, by the time the Technique wore off, both their HP's hit 0. Following his fight with the Jeju Team, Mori passes out or "power naps" for 4 days. A while after the nap, the next match starts, with Jin easily taking down the captain of the Gangwon Province, Geu Daehan, with next opponent being Woo Geonah, but Mori manages to beat Geonah. A while after the match, Jin Mori is approaches by Park Il-Pyo, as they have a little discussion about their respected wishes, the conversation ends with Il-Pyo stating that he will win his fight with Mori in the finals. The Finals have arrived, and it's the Metropolitan Team versus the Jeonranamdo Team. While getting ready ready, Jin-Mo-Ri gets tricked, by Park Il-Pyo into fighting first instead of Yu-Mi-Ra, with Mori having to fight both Ryu Hyun-Bok and Park Seung-Ah Sage Realm Arc During the Sage Realm arc, Mo-Ri is first shown using pole in order to throw the enemies fighting Dae-Wi and Mi-Ra off while causing a minor earthquake. After, he uses his newly acquired techniques to beat various believers and fights a mysterious bishop for the first time. Whilst fighting the bishop's Northern ITF Taekwondo, Mo-Ri decides to use his Monkey King abilities and escapes. He reappears soon after, calming down Man-Suk and goes through the gate that sends him to the Sage Realm shortly after the bishop arrives and stops most of the Judges from fighting her with Charyeok nullfication. He appears in the Sage Realm where a dragon which seems threatening takes a liking to Mo-Ri. Whilst riding on the dragon, a group of Monkeys attack it and force them off. However, they are saved by Mi-Ra and later, Dae-Wi from falling. They are greeted by a small monkey who asks them to teach him the "ways of the sky users." The Monkey scares off a potential enemy and tells them of the original sin of fighting. Briefly mentioning how in the past their race challenged the gods. Mo-Ri quickly tells the small monkey of how he is more suited to hand to hand combat rather than Charyeok (the way of the sky) and tells him of how he most likely couldn't use it properly even if he learned it, anyways. After being asked what his ability is, Mo-Ri replies by telling him he actually is the Monkey King but is quickly ignored. It is soon revealed that there is another person under the guise of the Monkey King who rules over the land. Mo-ri and the others prepare to battle the Monkeys who have been told to attack but only to have it revealed that their strength has been used up and are forced to run. After the fake Monkey King has injured Charuru (the small monkey), they prepare to fight and Mo-Ri quickly forces him into the defensive and destroys everything the Fake Monkey King throws at him whilst revealing that he is "the real one." However, in the middle of the fight, Mihu starts to gain the upperhand with his use of the Gourd. Whereupon he releases an army of Hwagwa Monkeys and Dae-wi likens the situation to the fight with Taek Kal. They easily hold back the army and Charuru manages to stop the Mihu's fake Yeoi as well as take the full force of his Kintoun. However, despite this, they are quickly taken to a dungeon inside Mihu's castle. While in the prison, a group of veterans from the Great War attempt to break them out after bickering amongst themselves for a bit. They are quickly told of a controller on top of the castle and are asked to save Hwagwa. Mi-Ra tells them of a plan where Mo-Ri conserves his energy while they make it to the top and from then on cover Mo-Ri. While escaping, they are forced to leave behind one of the Old men after being attacked by a group of Hwagwa monkeys. Soon after, while fighting a group of monkeys, Mi-Ra is teleported to another location by one of the four gods. A little bit after, another guard, La Kong appears and is forced to fight Dae Wi while Mo-Ri escapes from his presence. The veterans and Mo-ri manage to make it to Miu's throne and confront him. Natu, the strongest off the Four Guards comes near Mo-Ri and starts beating him down while he doesn't defend himself because of the previous old man being held hostage. After the hostage had been released and Natu had attempted to kill one of the veterans by stepping on them, Mo-Ri interferes saying "my ear is still ringing because of you" and attacks the other Royal Guardsmen while stopping Natu. Natu soon releases himself and enters his combat mode. Even then, Mo-Ri only takes minor injuries, dislocates his shoulder, and then defeats him altogether. He then starts to combat the Fake Monkey King and the battle seems to be rather even for a while. Mihu comments on Mo-Ri's martial arts skills and decides to use his own, Hua and takes the edge in the battle for a short while via a combination of Ryu and his own Flying Sparrow Cloud. However, before the false Flying Sparrow Cloud is about to go off, Mo-Ri uses Ruyi Jingu and pierces it. Mihu again uses the Gourd in order to release more of his minions but Mo-Ri effortlessly defeats them. However, Mihu uses a secret Hua technique and manages to overpower Mo-Ri after a sudden flashback. However, before Mihu can defeat him, another bishop cuts into him with his spear. Shortly before the dragon statue is activated, Mo-Ri comments on how powerful he is calling him "more dangerous than the white haired guy." After the Bishop starts to kill the monkeys via the dragon statue and Mihu starts to walk towards him, fully prepared to die, Mo-Ri stops him and moves him out of the way saying "you will die if you go any further." Byron attacks Mo-Ri after defeating Mihu but is stopped before he is capable of finishing the job by the Oxen King's appearance and while trying to save Mihu, is somewhat interrupted by the Oxen King before she starts to fight Byron. After the Oxen King destroys the castle with her Pancho Fan, Mo-Ri reveals that Byron's true body is the spear and it ends up eating one of the Oxen King's horn and gaining a massive power boost. After a small spat between Mo-Ri and the Oxen King, Mo-Ri reveals that he can't get the gourd to work but shortly after is attacked by Byron although, he is protected by the Oxen King. After the Oxen King is stabbed, and holds Byron in place, Mo-Ri and Mihu pull them into the gourd shortly after being asked in a teasing manner, "did your skills that used to shake the heavens disappear, already?" During Mi-Ra and Dae-Wi's assault on Nox, Mo-Ri spends most of his time in the Gourd, attempting to get out until he gives up and lays down. While he's inside, he meets his past self or his "memories" and attacks it for what it did in the past, shortly after, it morphs with him and starts to give him back his memories. Starting with showing Mo-Ri a battle between his former self and a god as well as things he did during the war. Including but not limited to, attacking the headquarters of the gods, battling the fox spirit, getting captured, and being stuck in the Eight Trigrams Jail. Shortly before Mihu's death, Mo-Ri is released from the Gourd and protects the Sage Realm from the Hyunmoo Hammer used by The First Crown Prince and gets his Yongpyo (armor) back from Mihu. He begins his newly formed army for battle and starts to eliminate the opposing forces using a combination of his clone technique and Ruyi Jingu, reducing the enemy army's forces to 2% of the original number, causing a 98% casualty. He attempts to finish off the Crown Princes and the remaining forces via his usage of the Kitoun but to no avail as the First Crown Prince manages to break him and the others free from it however, he still manages to bring down their forces to 1.2 % of their original. The second crown prince attempts to kill him via surprise attack but is stopped by Baek Seung-Chul, telling him to go after the lead rather than using his clones. Whilst protecting the citizens with his Yongpyo, Mo-Ri is attacked by Soo-Jin but they are both forced to make a temporary truce against the First Crown Prince. After he manages to trap Soo-Jin in the binding rings, the Prince declares Mo-Ri a worthy opponent and they both stand atop of Ruyi Jingu and begin their fight however, before they begin, the Prince reveals that the Space Whale is programmed to self destruct after the loss of 95% of it's forces saying that there is about ten minutes left. They start their fight trading blow for blow until the prince summons his inferno wheel which Mo-Ri counters with summoning a clone of the original Ruyi Bang. After Mo-Ri gains a slight edge over the prince, the prince summons his Lightning Blade which is powerful enough to cleave a whole planet in two. They have a brief discussion over why the Prince hates monsters and Mo-Ri manages to finish the Prince off by attacking the same area over and over, causing a small cut, and lodging a fragment of Ruyi Jingu inside. But to the surprise of the Prince, Mo-Ri had set him up and exploited the prince's cut by infecting it with his own power. He then used an ordinary sized Ruyi Jingu, and inserted it into the wound, then enlarged it. Mo-Ri cloned himself and repeated the process over and over again. The Crown Prince's durability was so great that he did not rip apart, but it did cause heavy damage to him and made the wound much bigger. Even this would not finish the Crown Prince but eventually he succumbed to his injuries and fell. Now, the battle between the Prince and Mo-Ri being over, the war has yet over. Baek and Park Il-Pyo had finally beaten the Second and Third Princes, but due to the 95% of it's forces been demolished, the Titanic Sky Whales, begin to fall to the planet's surface, ready to implode, which would cause the total annihilation of the planet. Mo-Ri is awaken by Haetae, only to see the Sky Whales falling to the planet's surface and all his allies trying to prevent it. Mo-Ri, using what was left of his energy, and used his Ruyi Jingu to knock the whale out of orbit. Him succeeded in doing so only revealed that there were more just like it. Mo-Ri and the rest were running out of time, knowing he had to take care of Lee Soo-Jin. Mo-Ri created a Mo-Ri Hui and had him absorb all of his allies including the Monkeys and Cows of the Sage realm, cloned his Kinto-Nimbus Cloud, race to the portal that led back to the Human World which would only be open for a brief moment as Kim Oong-Nyuh in the Human world could only maintain it for a short time. The real Mo-Ri stayed behind to battle with Soo-Jin, to end their grudge that extended to the previous generation. For the battle, Soo-Jin would not use her Charyeok "Pandora's Box", nor would Mo-Ri use the God power granted by his Monkey King form. It was strictly a battle of raw skill and strength. The two of them fought tooth and nail for some time, neither getting a large enough advantage and both learning from the other. They fought to exhaustion, all the while the planet around them ready to explode at any moment since the Sky Whales had fallen and it was only a matter of time. At last, Soo-Jin went on the offense while Mo-Ri was off guard. Mo-Ri could predict what type of attack it would be and knew it would be his end as he did not know how to counter it. But right before the end, his experiences from all the God of High School battles flashed before his eyes, remembering Han Dae-Wi, Yu Mi-Ra, Park Il-Pyo and the others. Remembering all that he had seen, he acted seemingly subconsciously and countered Soo-Jin, attacking her at the same time. Only afterwards did he realize what he did. He had bifurcated Soo-Jin with his bare hands. Soo-Jin cursed at her loss and was ready to die but Mo-Ri unexpectedly blitzed to her side, squeezing her tightly, trying to prevent the wound from actually taking effect. Soo-Jin tried to understand what he was doing but quickly lost consciousness. She awoke a short time later. World Tournament Arc Abilities Jin Mo-Ri uses Renewal Taekwondo, a martial art created and taught to him by his grandfather. All his attacks emphasize on speed and power. He only uses his legs when an opponent is deemed worthy otherwise he'll use a combo of punches to beat his opponent. His level is usually 6 but it rises to 13 when he fights seriously using his legs. When his limiter is removed, his level becomes 26. Jin Mo-Ri has been stated to be on the same level as The First Crown Prince after fully regaining his powers and memories, he even eventually defeated him. '''Superhuman Strength: Jin Mo-Ri has shown strength numerous times throughout the series which exceeds normal human standards and even exceeding God standards various times through many fights. Mo-Ri has blown apart arenas, buildings and has even demolish a city size environment with a single kick even after fighting for hours. This is boosted when his powers are awakened. At his peak he can lift up to 100,000 tons (the estimated weight of Ruyi Jingu). Superhuman Speed: Jin Mo-Ri has shown remarkable speed,several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. His true speed is closer to "hypersonic" and beyond. In fact on several instances, Mo-Ri has shown that he can freely go beyond with free instantaneous movement. This is boosted when his powers are awakened. Superhuman Endurance: Jin Mo-Ri has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. This is boosted when his powers are awakened. His durability is so great that he took an attack that nearly cleaved the entire sage realm in half. Comparable to the size of normally sized planets. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training with his grandfather he has supernatural Agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. This is boosted when his powers are awakened. Copy: He also has the amazing ability to memorize and effectively use new martial arts techniques after having only experienced them once in battle. And even more incredibly, he can create entirely original techniques as counters after suffering a technique only once in the very same battle. Analytical Skill: Like Park Il-Pyo, Jin Mo-Ri possess great analytical skills when he devises strategy for weaker members of his team to beat or injure stronger opponents. He can recognize a martial arts weakness or a technique weakness upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies. Knowledge of the Human Anatomy: Due to reading the book about the Nabong Needle Ryu Jin Mo-Ri is quite knowledgeable about the human anatomy. This is shown when he can find the weak points on an enemies body,can seal blood flow inside his enemies body for internal attacks, can remove limiters on his body for stats boost or seal his pain receptors. Sage Pill: A fruit which enhances a person's subconscious strength, but results in death of the person, if they are not trained enough to control their subconscious. Jin Mo-Ri survived the effect of the Sage's Pill. Na Bong-Chim believes it is due to Jin being capable of holding more energy than the single pill was able to generate. An image of his thoughts showed Jin being compared to a normal man and holding the same amount of energy as a normal man with it taking up a much smaller area within his body. He also seems to have held back against all his opponents so far, which may mean he could have strength as his grandfather mentioned. This is later turned out to be a result of him being an inhabitant of the Sage Realm which the fruit has no detrimental effect on. Martial Arts Renewal Taekwondo *'Bo-Bup (Way of Walking)': Basically it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously. *'Hoe Hook (Guard Breaker)': It is used to break an opponent's guard by attacking from above. *'Hoe Grab': It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position before finally defeating them. The fighter faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent and uses the other leg to hit the opponent in the side of their head, completing the move. *'Leg Hook': It is used to bring down an opponent by carrying down a high upon their shoulders. *'Spinning Top Kick': With one's back towards the opponent, Jin Mo-Ri delivers a kick to the face while turning 360 degrees. It was used in combination with Hoe Grab by Jin Mo-Ri. *'Hwechook': An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. It seems to be a staple point in Jin Mo-Ri's fighting style as it is utilized in several variations. *'3rd Stance Hwechook': An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. The technique is essentially a three step kick, where after knocking the opponent's head in one direction with the initial blow, Jin Mo-Ri follows up by rapidly spinning and kicking the opponents head in the opposite direction. The force from being knocked one way and the collision with the kick coming from the other side causes the damage dealt to an opponent to be two to three times than normal. *'Dragon Catcher': This technique is a variation of the Hwechook technique using a "Hoe Hook" application. Instead of extending his Hwechook upwards, Jin Mo-Ri bends down to secure a lower point on his opponent. From there, he reaches up to wrap a leg around an opponent's neck before bouncing up into the air spinning the victim around wildly. Once they are high enough he drops the adversary head first into the ground. It was powerful enough to create a small crater in the ring. *'Ground Drawer': A low kick aimed at the knee, Jin Mo-Ri used this technique several times in his match with Han Dae-Wi. *'Dragon Sign Hwechook': The technique seems to be a variation of the Hwechook technique that sets up the flow of air to become a whirlwind like vacuum. It is strong enough to render an opponent unconscious evident by the fight with Byun Jae-Hee. *'Sickle Kick': A technique performed by lowering ones leg onto an opponents rising limbs to prevent them from carrying out their attacks. It can also be used at the neck of the opponent like a sickle to flip the person. *'Scissor':A kick performed in a diagonal motion at the neck of a person forming a scissor shape as he legs go down. *'Axe': After jumping in the air then performing a spin while coming down with a foot stretched out horizontally a huge wave of air is generated. The force of this attack is great enough to split the ground. *'Baekdu': A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. *'Baek Rok': An upward kick performed to the opponents chin. *'Fangs': An attack performed by attacking with the elbows into in a downward direction *'Ground Slash': An kick performed on a down or nearly down opponent to get them back on their feet. *'Gor Yo': two horizontal kicks performed in quick succession at the head of the opponent. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Double Blue Dragon's Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. Later down his mastery of it becomes great enough to generate two dragons at the same time. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Ice Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Park Il-Pyo after observing the the turbulence created by the clash between his and Park Il-Pyo's kick, it is created by absorbing both the turbulence created by rounding storm and its reverse and Park Il-Pyo's fire kick and then reversing it, making it pure cold wind. It was capable of completely destroying the ring and overwhelming the fire kick. *'Rising Back Kick': A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent after turning his back in an vertical position. *'Truth(Jin) Tornado': A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent, when being performed a swirl of wind is seen around the leg and it generates a massive tornado after it connects. *'Reverse Spin': A kick performed by instead of going forward goes backward. It can be performed both high and low and is also called Back Spin. *'Low Spin': A kick performed by faking a reverse high kick but by using the momentum of Leg hook is used to spin on the ground performing a kick at the legs. *'Front Spin': The opposite of the Reverse Spin performed high instead of low. *'Arang': A punch performed at the opponent that sends a wave through the opponent. *'Lowest Round Kick': This move is performed after dodging an opponents attack at the upper body by ducking to the ground. Using this force the user does a 180 round house kick that is parallel to the ground aim at the opponents feet. It is used to link to the Dragon Seize technique. Nabong Needle Ryu After the time skip, Jin Mo-Ri is able to discern the weak point of any fighter. He has also learned some new skills from Na Bong-Chim and was able to slightly injure a member of The Six. Yet, he fails to find the weak points of Park Il-Pyo and Jae-Kal Taek as he claims that they have none. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents by based of the vital points by doing this he can break or intercept their attack before it happens. *'Acupuncture Skill': This cuts the fighting power or can heal numb limbs of a person depending on where he strikes. He uses it for Yu Mi-Ra to heal her numb arm. However, after failing to completely paralyze a member of The Six, he tests it on himself and unfortunately succeeds only to fail to knockout a 'weak' Choongcheongbukdoo participant, and lose to him. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle': An acupuncture technique that seals the blood within a persons body causing the blood within a region to accumulate and cause internal damage. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents by based of the vital points. *'Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain': By hitting a pressure point in the heart Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily and don't feel pain for two hours. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal but at the cost of death. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal': By hitting a pressure point in the brain Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily. *'Acupuncture Artery Block': As the name suggest this is an acupuncture technique that blocks the blood flow of the body by blocking all the arteries. Moon Light Sword Style *'Bare hand Slice': This technique was copied from Yu Mi-Ra after it was used against him at her wedding. It focuses the hand like a sword capable of cutting through flesh easily at a distance. It falls in the Swordless category. *'Palm Strike': This technique was copied from Yu Mi-Ra. It sends a wave of energy through the Palms at the opponent that sends them flying at a considerable distance. Full Contact Karate *'Basaltic Uppercut': An explosive upward punch with enough power to launch multiple opponents in the air. *'Brazilian Kick': This technique was copied from Han Dae-Wi. A kick that slam an opponent downwards after raising your foot up high, it allows the attacker to aim at all three points of his opponent, the top, middle, and bottom. Ssam-Su Taekkyeon *'Awareness': This technique was copied from Park Il-Pyo. It allows the user to read the muscles and other factors of the opponents body to predict where the next attack will come from. However it can only be used if both opponents are touching and it cannot predict two attacks at the same time. 'Taekkyeon' *'Low Kick': This was copied from Park Seung-Ah. It is a kick that is delivered to the opponent's leg that is powerful enough to break it and disrupt their balance. 'Boxing' He has copied some boxing moves including dirty boxing moves that he most likely got from Han Dae-Wi during their match. 'Spear Technique' *'8th Form: Begger's Song Dance': He uses Ryui Jingu as a spear, this technique allows him to attack from all directions by swinging Ryui around him like a sphere deflecting all incoming attacks and nearby enemies. God Powers In his Godly form all of his natural skills are greatly amplified. He also wields a consorts of various weapons with different abilities and purpose. While in the past The Monkey King was so powerful he was capable of possibly even giving a challenge to the three Heavenly Princes, he was able to kill many gods incredibly easily and even stayed in fire for 46 days. Originally his eyes were blue, sporting black crosses. They appeared to stay that way until he was later captured and imprisoned on the lowest level of the Eight Trigram Prison. There he spent 49 days in intense flames only to break out, his eyes had changed to red color as his strength and power further increased. Replication: Each of his hairs possesses magical properties, and is capable of transforming into a clone of the Monkey King himself. Just one of them is as strong as Jin Tae-Jin and is capable of copying the skills of others. These clones can release omnidirectional waves of energy that can vaporize a mountain, and can produce destruction on par or exceeding a nuclear bomb. The largest amount of clones he has made was 1,500. He can also make clones through another way: simply thinking them into existence. He can also make copies of objects and weapons. :Perfect Replication x 100: This is a skill that allows him to create a perfect copy of himself only being a little bit weaker that can utilize all of his skills and weapons. He has shown to be ale to use to to copy at least a hundred of himself to wipe out an army of Nephilims numbering 180,900 with one strike. Weapons Yongpyo :The Monkey King's Yongpyo are his mystical garments which function as a supernatural armor. It has the appearance of a black jacket with a yellow fur covering his blue pants and a red belt on him. The black jacket has the image of a green dragon on the back. It enhances all his physical capabilities, including his durability, strength, and speed. He can dispel it and make it manifest on others. When not equipped by the Monkey King, it takes the form of a mass of red and black energy which can solidified into razor sharp spikes capable of tearing apart buildings. Ruyi Jingu :Ruyi Jingu Bang is the mystical staff that Jin Mo-Ri called down from the moon. It appears as a silver bo staff that can grow on command to what the owner says and is capable of killing thousands of gods instantly. A casual strike with Ruyi Jingu killed many gods at once, ripped Taek in half, made a huge tsunami. It extends at faster-than-light speeds and can reach into space. :Size Alteration: Ruyi Jingu can be altered according to the purpose in each situation. It can grow broader or slimmer and taller or shorter at will. It is extremely heavy, despite whatever size it is. It has been shown to extend far out into space, through the upper atmosphere all the way to the moon. This means Jin Mo-Ri can make it grow around 240,000 miles long and thousands of miles wide, possibly further. Kinto-Un :Kinto-Un is a weapon that the Monkey King can call from anywhere. It is a giant mystical cloud larger than the continent of Asia, and was mistaken as a moving part of the Earth's atmosphere. It is able to manifest itself as the atmosphere of any planet in any dimension. It is actually alive and enables the Monkey King to control the weather. The Monkey King can create miniature versions of it which can be used for transportation. :Atmokinesis: The Sparrow Cloud allows Jin Mo-Ri to manipulate weather phenomena, such as: :Lightning: Jin Mo-Ri can call down bolts of magical lightning capable of killing multiple gods. This attack will continue indefinitely until Jin Mo-Ri commands it to stop. :Winds: Mo-Ri can create winds powerful enough to keep all Sky Whales (who were collectively the size of a continent) in the air. :Fog: The Monkey King can create dense fog which is nigh-impossible to see through. Gourd :The Gourd is a mystical object carried by the Monkey King. It is usually attached to his waist of the monkey king and contains all of his memories. It is a defensive object and is used to absorb attacks. It was previously in the hands of Mihu but was later returned to him. Inside the gourd is a vast dimension of empty space which is where things that are absorbed go to. :Teleportation: It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed. :Absorption: The gourd has the ability to absorb attacks aimed at the owner. :' Memories: '''The gourd is able to store the memories and the consciousness of its owner and enables him to relive them. :'Sealing''': The gourd is able to seal and summon monsters. This is demonstrated when Mihu summoned an army of soldiers from the bottle. It has difficulty sealing a god within it, however it will work if the god is in a sealed state or if it is a demi-god. Mo-Ri used it to seal nearly every human and demon in the Sage Realm. Trivia * Mo-ri was the first God to appear in the series before the revealing of the Gods. * Mo-ri sleeps about ten hours, believing it's more resting for the body. * Mi-ra pointed out that Mo-ri had an old fashioned way of thinking since he expressed his dislike fighting females or people with glasses. (Two qualities Mi-ra herself has) * Mo-Ri dislikes dogs and cats, while Dae-Wi points out that Mo-Ri is afraid of them. * Jin Mo-Ri's past personality, The Monkey King, was most likely based off of Sun Wu Kong from Journey to the West as they share several qualities. *Jin Mo-Ri is inspired by the character Sun Wukong from the famous story Journey to the West and bears a number of similarities to the legendary main protagonist of Dragonball, Goku, who was inspired by the same character. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Strength Group Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Nine Great Kings Category:King